Nagihiko Fujisaki: Slave or Boyfriend?
by animefan143
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko are dating, but their guardian characters can tell whether Rima treats him like her boyfriend or a slave. Which is it? Please Review! Rimahiko oneshot!


**Nagihiko Fujisaki: Slave or Boyfriend?**

**By animefan143**

* * *

><p>"Aw, Fujisaki-kun is so cool." A girl whispered to her friend as they watched the 13 year old Nagihiko Fujisaki enter the classroom and take his seat.<p>

"Yeah, and his long purple hair makes him look so mysterious and cool." Her friend replied gazing at the boy as he took out his notebook and last night's homework.

"Hmmm, maybe we should ask him for help on our homework. I mean his smart so it wouldn't look suspicious to you-know-who." She said the words 'you-know-who' with a tone that expressed slight fear, but mostly jealousy.

"That's right! She can't get mad about us asking for help from one of the smartest students in class." She agreed and the two girls headed over from the window to his desk. Both girls gradually becoming more nervous with each step they took towards him. "Ah, um, Fuj-"

"Ohayou* Rima-chan" Nagihiko innocently greeted his girlfriend, having not noticed the two girls approaching him. Rima walked over to him with Amu following behind. The three had gotten lucky and were all in the same class this year. Their seats were even next to each others, Amu sat in the seat right of him and Rima in front of him.

"Ohayou" They both greeted. As Amu took her seat, Rima leaned in a little closer to Nagihiko, and then turned to her cheek. Nagihiko took the not so subtle hint and kissed her cheek. She pulled away and tried to hide her small smile, but he still saw it. The girls watched jealously: Rima had complete control over their crush and they hated her for it, but they kind of feared her at the same time, even though they had never spoken with her. Instead they listened to several rumors about her turning all the boys in class into her slaves last year and worried if they did anything, they'd always have boy troubles. So, the two slowly backed away. Nagihiko leaned over his desk and pulled out her chair for her.

"Arigatou*" she said with a stoically expression as she gracefully sat down. Amu laughed, the two had announced their relationship before school started, but there was still some confusion about it.

"Aw, they're so cute." Amu said to the guardian characters Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"Yeah! And Rima's smiling a lot more too!" KusuKusu cheered more bubbly than usual.

"But I can't tell whether Nagihiko her boyfriend or slave" Rhythm confessed, always watching his owner obey Rima's silent and vocal orders. This was actually unclear to many people.

"Eh? That's mean! Of course his Rima's boyfriend! Rima doesn't have slaves anymore!" KusuKusu said failing her arms around angrily as she defended her owner. That was also true, Rima no longer created slaves out of boys or treat her old ones as so.

"But doesn't Nagihiko-san do all the old slave chores?" Miki pointed out.

"Nagihiko-kun, can you explain this to me." Rima asked, though it sounded more like an order. She turned around, placing her notebook on his desk, pointing to the problem.

"Yes, this one right?" she nodded. "Alright, first you add these two, then square this…" All the guardians watched, far even from them so that the couple couldn't hear them.  
>"See? That was an order and he obeyed." Rhythm said pointing at them.<p>

"Actually Rhythm-kun, I think that was just our Nagihiko being a kind boyfriend. Nothing bad about that." Temari said, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve again, showing she was on Kusukusu side on the matter.

"Yeah! A good boyfriend that makes my Rima smile!" she said floated next to Temari's side.

"I think so too~desu~" Su said, always wanting to stay on the positive side of a situation. Dia nodded and the two floated next to KusuKusu and Temari. Miki and Ran floated over to Rhythm.

"They're cute together, but Nagihiko really is more like a slave." Miki stated while Ran nodded in agreement. The two sides glared at each other.

"We'll see whose right!" they shouted at each other, while Amu looked up at them wondering what they were up to now.

"Oh, I get." Rima said, causing the guardian characters to look back down at them. Rima finished the next problem. "Like that?" she asked looking back at her boyfriend, who smiled and nodded. Rima smiled too, not trying to hide this time. "Thank you."

...

"Rima-chan, do you want one of my spicy tuna rolls?" Nagihiko offered. His, Amu's, and Rima's desk were turned around, girls next to each other and his facing theirs.

"Sure but it'll fall apart if I pick it up. Feed me please." She said calmly, though there was a light blush on her cheeks. He was blushing too, but still picked it up and fed her. "Delicious" she said in soft and cute voice after swallowing it. "Another please." She said making his blush spread.

"Um, alright Rima." He said deciding to ignore the few stares and make his girlfriend happy.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Ran cheered, "But that was still an order on her part." She continued.

"Yeah, she could've done it by herself." Miki said crossing her arms in a superior matter.

"No, Rima…hmmm…" KusuKusu tried to think of an argument, but the fact that she just wanted to be lovey-dovey with him didn't reach her mind though.

...

The bell rang and everyone packed up their materials as the teacher told them night's homework.

"Rima-chan, want me to carry your bag?" Nagihiko offered, though was already picking it up for her like always, something Rhythm used for his defense.

"Arigatou." She said before said bye to Amu who had to run off to make it on time for her date with Ikuto. Ran, Miki, Dia, and Su following behind, leaving Temari, Kusukusu, and Rhythm to settle the argument. "Let's go, mama finally gave me permission to walk home with you since it made it easier for her work. But if I get home late she'll change her mind." Rima said, always worrying that the few extra minutes she got to spend alone with him would be taken away after all her hard work to get it.

"I know Rima-chan." He answered, deciding not to remind her that they've been walking home together for about 3 months now and they've come home late several times, due to X-eggs, and her mother hadn't cared since he was with her. After they walked through the school gates, Rima reached out and grabbed Nagihiko's hand. He looked down and saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"I want to hold hand, is there a problem?" she said looking away, hiding her embarrassment. He smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze before interlocking their fingers.

"Not at all, Rima-chan." she looked back at him, her blush still very visible, then looked straight ahead. This was something the girls used for their defense.

"Good." She murmured, barely audible. They continued hand in hand, talking about random unimportant topics like all teens do. Soon, too soon for Rima, they were standing in front the Mashiro household. Nagihiko handed her the bag before kissing her cheek.

"Today I have practice, but let's go out tomorrow, okay?" she smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Her blush spread and went a shade red darker. "Oi, get down." He obeyed, knowing what she had planned. He bended down so that they were at eye level and laughed a little as she looked around to see if anyone was around. She was blushing from her nose to her ears now. When she was positive no one was looking, she leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss a little before he started kissing her back. He stood back up, but leaned down to make it easier for her. Rima reached out and held onto his sleeves while he reached out to caress her cheek. He pulled back a little, but she leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek one more time, before he was out of reach. "I love you." She whispered softly. No matter how many times they kissed or said 'love you', she always ended up completely flustered.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Well, bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Text me though." he said as he walked away, Rhythm and Temari following.

"Alright, bye." She watched him walk away for a bit before heading back inside with Kusukusu

Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima's dutiful slave or a boyfriend who simply spoils his girlfriend? Well, guardians characters decided after watching them today, it was probably a little bit of both.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what ya think? Do you love it? Hate it? Please review! ^_^<strong>

**Ohayou-Japanese for good morning**

**Arigatou- Japanese for thank-you**


End file.
